1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent display apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a transparent display apparatus and a method for controlling the same with which it is possible to improve visibility by shielding incident light on the basis of an analysis of an ambient environment of the transparent display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transparent display apparatus is a display apparatus in which a background of a screen is transparently seen, and the transparent display apparatus is primarily realized by projecting a video on a transparent screen in the past. However, there has been currently developed a display apparatus that directly includes a transparent display device. Since a liquid-crystal display (LCD) uses two polarizing plates, the liquid-crystal display has low transmittance, so that it is difficult to be used as a transparent display apparatus. The transparent display apparatus is mostly realized in an organic light-emitting display device (OLED) capable of self-emitting, especially. Such a transparent display apparatus is applied to a front glass for a vehicle or a glass for home to provide desired information to a user.